JP 2010-040396A discloses a shielded conductive path of a form in which a tubular braided wire and a shield pipe are connected to each other and an electric wire bundle is inserted into this braided wire and the shield pipe. A region of the shielded conductive path that is covered with the braided wire can be freely bent and routed.